


The First Time That Matters

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Has Self-Worth Issues, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Love, M/M, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Supportive Jace Wayland, Supportive Magnus Bane, Top Jace Wayland, Top Magnus Bane, Virgin Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: When Jace joins Alec and Magnus’ relationship, Alec still hasn’t gone all the way with Magnus. Alec fears doing something wrong when he finally has the fantasy of being in bed with both men he loves. However, Magnus and Jace show Alec that first times is not always counted in numbers…
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 19
Kudos: 157
Collections: Jalec Prompt Challenge - February





	The First Time That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always: Cindy and Monochromatize.  
> Thanks so much to Regina Danica for the great story banner.  
> Chapter warnings: Referenced child abuse, referenced punishment, self-worth issues, sex, mild D/s elements. But lots of fluff and love too.  
> Note: A 1000 word prompt fic for the words First Time as given by Polar and Jessa.

Alec had thought he couldn’t love anyone but Jace, but Magnus proved him wrong. When Jace had moved into Magnus’ loft, Alec had found his feelings of love and desire reawakened. Magnus had suggested an obvious solution; that Jace join their relationship. Magnus knew how close parabatai were and that there were no barriers to parabatai being lovers except a homophobic Clave.

Alec’s world was perfect. He had Magnus _and_ Jace! However, what Alec hadn’t counted on was his own insecurities trying to ruin things for him.

Since childhood Alec had been taught to fear failure and to accept severe punishments for it. Now that his impossible dream had come to pass, he was afraid of ruining it.

When Jace had joined their relationship, Alec had not gone all the way with Magnus, afraid to get it wrong and not measure up. With Jace he had let him lead. They had not gone all the way yet either as Alec had feared failing in comparison to Jace's past petite female lovers.

The three of them had been in bed together a handful of times but Alec had so far always found a way to back off, too afraid to ruin it to continue living out his fantasy.

Tonight had started off like other nights. Alec had forgotten his embarrassment and fear in his desire to do good for his lovers. He loved to give them blowjobs. He was a quick study and felt it was a safe activity to perform, and Alec found immense satisfaction in giving them pleasure.

Alec had shown Jace his skills and afterwards they had changed positions, so Alec was on his back and Magnus and Jace was paying him full attention, making Alec excited but also worried.

Jace moved his lips closer to Alec’s erect cock, giving Alec a questioning look. Alec nodded, biting his lower lip anxiously. When Jace’s lips closed around his cock it was _so_ good. Alec fisted the sheets, unsure what to do. Afraid to do something wrong he bit his lip till it bled and tensed, fighting to breathe and stay still.

Alec didn’t know he had closed his eyes till he heard Magnus’ worried voice and felt his lips touch the small cut he had made on his lip.

“Are you ok?”

“What?” Alec asked confused, opening his eyes, and looking at his lovers.

Jace stopped what he had been doing and sat up, watching him with a worried look just as Magnus was.

“We can stop if you want, Alec,” Jace assured him.

“No, it’s fine. You can keep going,” Alec insisted tensely.

“Darling, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Alec said frustrated.

“Alec, tell us,” Jace said, his tone between a command and a plea.

Seeing their genuine concern Alec blushed and fought to explain his raging emotions.

“I…I don’t want to do it wrong.”

“Do what wrong, Alexander?” Magnus asked for them both.

Alec did a frustrated handwave as he said, “This.”

“This?” Magnus repeated, perplexed.

“You don’t want to do sex wrong?” Jace realized.

Alec nodded shyly, “Yes.”

“Why would you think it can be wrong?” Magnus asked.

Alec stared at Magnus as if it were a trick question, “Well…you have had 5000 lovers and Jace has had his book clubs and what else.” He paused as he added in a lost tone, “How can I possibly get it right?”

“Get it right?” Magnus repeated.

Alec nodded, “Normally I would practice over and over but this I can’t practice as I only ever want you two to touch me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Everything has rules. If I don’t know them, I will fail. The punishment will be devastating,” Alec admitted in a low and pained voice.

“What do you think will happen if it goes wrong?” Magnus asked carefully.

Alec looked down, fiddling with the corners of the sheets as he replied quietly, “You would leave me.”

“Alec, look at me,” Jace requested. When Alec finally did so Jace went on in a tender tone, “You can’t fail this or us.”

“And we will never leave you. Ever,” Magnus swore and Jace nodded his agreement.

“Thank you,” Alec said relieved, smiling joyfully.

“Would it help if we told you what to do, and you use the traffic light system to indicate agreement?” Jace suggested.

Alec was thoughtful for a moment.

“Rules? Yes, that would help,” Alec admitted with a relieved smile.

Magnus and Jace nodded to that.

“What do you want me to do now?” Alec asked eagerly.

“I’ve dreamt of being inside you for years. Do you want that?” Jace asked seductively.

“Yes,” Alec admitted hoarsely. He gave Magnus a worried look, “But…what about you? I want to feel you inside too.”

“I would love that, darling. Next time?” Magnus suggested with a fond smile.

Alec nodded but still added, “And now?”

“I adore your blowjobs. Want to do that while Jace prepares you?” Magnus suggested, stroking Alec’s cheek tenderly. “Might distract you a bit from the new feelings as well.”

“Yes. I would love that,” Alec admitted, his eyes filled with affection, desire, and passion.

Later, when they lay snuggled up together, satisfied and content, Alec moved closer, so his head was on Magnus’ shoulder, smiling when Jace followed him so that Alec was sandwiched between them.

“My first time was everything I ever dreamed of,” Alec admitted, still feeling high on endorphins and love.

“For me too, darling,” Magnus replied tenderly. At Alec’s confused look he added, “The first time that truly mattered.”

“I agree. The first time there was both love and sex at the same time,” Jace agreed, stroking Alec’s arm fondly.

“I love you both so much,” Alec said emotionally.

“I love you too,” Magnus and Jace replied simultatiously.

They fell asleep like that, happy and satisfied. For the first time ever they all looked to the future with joy and hope, knowing that their love would guarantee tomorrow would always be better than the day before it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed the story. Would mean a lot to me.


End file.
